From Heaven, From Hell
by Bynd Theodore Way
Summary: Chris is dead and Leo’s gone crazy. Can someone from the past they thought was dead help him through it? ColeLeo friendship lots of WAFF warm and fuzzy feeling


Disclaimer: I don't own Cole or Leo or anything Charmed. Stop reminding me! (cries) Don't sue me! Thanks!

Summary: Chris is dead and Leo's gone crazy. Can someone from the past they thought was dead help him through it? Cole/Leo friendship lots of WAFF (warm and fuzzy feeling)

A/N: OK I haven't finished my other story but this was floating around in my head and I couldn't think about my other story until this was out. So here it is! 

It was dark. Then again the underworld was always dark. Leo walked through the caverns with no real destination. Ever since Chris died he'd been down there a lot, vanquishing any demon unlucky enough to cross him. His electricity generation powers were growing, he could tell. He just couldn't stop using them. Even on Paige…

He was so deep into that thought he didn't realize three demons shimmered in and surrounded him. The demon in front of him formed an energy ball. Leo automatically used his electricity powers to vanquish that demon, before the demon on his left stabbed him with a strange black athyme. Leo was thrown against the wall and slumped to the floor. The remaining two demons approached him, forming energy balls, and getting ready to finish him off. Suddenly a fire ball struck from down one of the passages, vanquishing both of them easily.

Leo stood ready to face the new demon. He could see its silhouette in the shadows lit by the torches that lit the otherwise dreary underworld. Leo immediately shot a huge jolt of electricity at the demon. The demon tensed when the bolt hit him but didn't turn into a puddle of ash as expected. Leo kept the connection and added some more electric energy to the attack.

"Leo…stop!" The voice sounded familiar but Leo didn't stop.

Leo watched the demon hunch over in pain and added even more power. He watched as the demon formed a fire ball and hurled it at him. Leo quickly broke the current going from him to the demon and jumped out of the way. He let out a cry of pain as he fell to the floor. The fire ball hadn't hit him but he still had the wound the athyme had given him. The demon's silhouette approached and Leo shot another wave of electricity at it. Another fire ball stopped Leo's attack.

"Leo what's wrong with you?" That voice really sounded familiar. It sounded like…

The demon stepped out of the shadows and came towards him his features finally revealed.

"Cole", Leo couldn't help but be shocked.

"Hey", Cole answered cautiously before giving a worried smile, "Sorry about the fireball, I hope I didn't hit you."

"No", was all he could manage. Cole was alive?

"Good. Uh, Leo? What the heck are you doing down here?" Cole's smile shifted seamlessly into a worried frown looking directly at him.

Leo stared up at him from his position on the ground, "Cole? But… the girls… they vanquished you. You're… you're supposed to be…"

"Dead?" Cole finished his sentence since obviously Leo was having trouble doing so, "Well I'm not one to die easily or say dead for that matter."

Leo just stared at him. Cole was starting to grow uncomfortable.

"Uh… why don't you come with me", Cole reached down and helped Leo stand, "And I'll help you fix that up", he motioned to the wound on Leo side, "I think I remember you can heal yourself all that well."

Before Leo could say anything pain shot through him and he fell leaning against Cole who was still holding on to him

"Leo?" Cole looked down at the white lighter worriedly. He had heard a white lighter had been seen in the underworld killing demons but he hadn't thought Leo… Cole's thoughts were interrupted by Leo's grown of pain. He looked down at Leo's side. The wound was turning black, "Hey! Leo?"

Cole's words were the last Leo heard before he passed out.

A/N: Ok! There we go! And so the Cole/Leo friendship is off to a bumpy start! It will smooth out nicely later. Lots of WAFF! I always thought these two should be friends! I mean it's not like Leo has any other guy friends. And Cole now has no friends! Perfect! The series never really explored that relationship, at all. So I want to! 

So Wada ya think? Does this just sound stupid? Is it something I should even bother to continue? Is it actually good? I won't know unless you review!


End file.
